


Sweet, Salty or Sour

by storywriter55



Series: Neal and Sara's Wonderful Adventure [5]
Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Getting ready for baby, Old Wives' Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter55/pseuds/storywriter55
Summary: On the heels of advice from their friends, Neal and Sara find out the sex of their baby. Part of the 'Neal and Sara's Wonderful Adventure' series (Week 20)
Relationships: Neal Caffrey/Sara Ellis
Series: Neal and Sara's Wonderful Adventure [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995649
Kudos: 5





	Sweet, Salty or Sour

‘Sorry Moz, not today, I told you I’ve got something on’ Neal said, summoning up all the patience he could muster.

A loud, exasperated sigh was heard coming from the kitchen table where Mozzie was pouring himself a large glass from a bottle of full bodied Merlot.

‘Neal, you’re turning into a walking advertisement for the Establishment’ he said with an exaggerated frown. ‘You’re losing your mojo.’

‘If living the life I want makes me a walking advertisement for the Establishment, so be it, Moz’ the younger man replied as he gave himself one last appraising look in the mirror.

Sara appeared from the back room, looking regal in a stylish sky blue maternity dress. ’Neal, you didn’t forget about today’s appointment, did you?’ she asked.

‘Not a chance’ he said, winking in her direction. 

Mozzie carried on as if she wasn’t even there. ’So what’s more important than hanging out with me?’ he asked with a put-upon pout.

‘It’s Sara’s ultrasound’ said Neal with a wide grin. ‘With any luck we’ll find out the sex of the baby today.’

‘That’s right’ Sara exclaimed as she came up behind Neal and wrapped her arms around his waist. He felt the warmth of her belly against his back and sighed.

‘Do you want me to meet you at your office?’ she asked. ‘We could do lunch before our appointment.’

Neal did his best to ignore Mozzie who was staring at them with a look of disdain - scenes of boring domesticity had never really been his thing.

’That’d be great babe’ Neal said, turning to face her and wrapping his arms around her swollen belly. ‘I don’t remember the last time we met for lunch on a weekday. Why don’t you come by a little early? Diana and Jones have been asking about you.’ 

She nodded. ‘Sounds good. I’ll drop by around 11 :30.’

He pulled her in to him and brought his lips to hers. ‘Have I told you just how beautiful you look today?’ he swooned.

That was all it took. Mozzie pushed away his half empty glass and stood, thoroughly disgusted by the scene that was playing before his eyes. ‘Okay, that’s it. I am out of here before I get totally infected by whatever it is that’s bitten the two of you.’ he huffed. ‘I’ll be back when you come to your senses.’

Sara giggled as Neal pressed his lips to her neck. ‘Alone at last’ she murmured.

WCWCWC

By 11:30, the crew over at the New York White Collar offices was beginning to think about taking a break for lunch. Neal sat at his desk, one eye riveted on the elevator bank as he waited for Sara to make an appearance. From up above, Peter watched, amused. Lately, his CI had morphed into a sappy, lovesick puppy and the worst part was that he was totally aware of it and was enjoying every second.

Sara finally stepped off the elevator, looking spectacular as always and Neal jumped to his feet, rushing to make it to the door before she did.

‘Hey, beautiful’ he said, holding the door open for her.

‘Hi’ she said, smiling back at him.

Jones appeared to greet the mother-to-be. ‘Hey Sara!’ he called out. ‘Wow, look at you, I’ve heard about the pregnant glow, but… you look amazing.’

Sara’s cheeks grew flush - a look that was very becoming. ‘Thanks Jones. Believe me, it’s not all glam. I’m just glad I can still fake it sometimes.’

Diana joined the group and gave Sara a quick hug. ‘Oh my God, this baby is really happening, isn’t it?’ she said as she patted Sara’s baby bump.

‘Oh, yeah’ said Sara. ‘I’ve got a ways to go but just over half way there.’

Neal placed a proprietary arm around his girlfriend. ’Sara and I have a doctor’s appointment but we’re going to lunch first. You guys want to come along?’ he asked.

‘Sure!’ said Jones.

‘I’m free’ added Diana.

Peter appeared from upstairs, giving Sara a peck on the cheek. ‘What’s going on here?’ he asked.

‘We were just saying we could all go out for lunch together before Sara’s ultrasound’ said Neal.

‘Is there room for two more?’ Peter asked. El’s meeting me for lunch and… speak of the devil’ he added as Elizabeth stepped off the elevator.

‘Hi’ she said to everyone assembled before turning her attention to Sara. ‘Isn’t your appointment today?’

‘Not ‘till two o’clock’ Sara replied. ‘We’re all going out for lunch.’

‘Sounds great’ said Elizabeth.

‘How about that place on East 51st, Thai 51?It’s good and not too far from the clinic’ Sara suggested. ‘The baby’s really been craving Thai lately’ she added with a chuckle.

They paraded out of the office, everyone chatting loudly as they climbed aboard the elevator. It had been a long time since they’d all gone out together – not since they’d closed their last big case over two months earlier.

Once at the restaurant, when everyone was served, the talk turned inevitably to the baby, preparations for the nursery and colour schemes.

‘So’ said Diana. ‘Do you two want to know the sex of the baby?’

‘Yeah, I think so’ said Sara, exchanging a knowing look with Neal. ‘It helps with planning and with baby names. To be honest, I’m hoping if we find out we’re having a girl, I can get Neal to stop calling the baby Boo-boo.’

Everybody groaned.

At the mention of his pet name for the baby, Neal piped up. ‘Come on guys. That’s a perfectly sweet name for the baby’ he argued.

‘Nah ha!’ said Diana with a finger wag.

‘See’ Sara said turning to face Neal. ‘I’m not the only one who takes offence to that nickname.’

He reached over and took her hand, letting his lips skim her knuckles. ‘Tell you what, if it’s a girl, I promise to find a better nickname for her.’

‘You know, back in our parents’ day, you didn’t find out the sex of the baby until the birth.’ said Elizabeth. ‘They had all kinds of ways of predicting the sex through old wives tales. My grandmother used to say that if your skin was dry, you were having a boy and if it’s soft, it was a girl.’

‘Oh, and my mom always says that if you are carrying up front, it’s a boy and if you have weight on your hips, it’s a girl’ added Jones.

‘Well, now I’m thoroughly confused’ said Sara with a chuckle. ‘Because my skin’s been really soft but I’m carrying up front. So what does that mean?’

‘Well, the best one I’ve heard…’ said Diana, ‘…is if you crave sweet foods, it’s a girl but if you crave salty or sour, it’s a boy. Sara?’

Neal spoke up. ‘She does love her chocolate’ he said with a sideways glance.

‘After my hot and sour soup’ Sara added, leaving them hanging. 

‘So tell us’ Diana said. ‘Do you guys have a preference?’

The happy couple looked at each other. They’d been discussing the subject for weeks now. Neal was the first to speak up.

‘The usual cliché’ he said. ‘Sara and I will be happy if we have a healthy baby.’

‘But for the record, I think it’s a boy and Neal thinks it’s a girl’ Sara added. ‘We have dinner out at Babbo’s riding on it.’

WCWCWC

After lunch, the gang disbanded and everyone but Neal and Sara headed back to the office. The lovebirds made their way to the clinic, holding hands and going over the bizarre old wives tales they had just discussed at lunch.

‘Mr. and Mrs. Ellis’ said the technician as she welcomed them inside the examination room.

‘I’m Caffrey, she’s Ellis’ Neal corrected, not for the first time.

‘Sorry about that’ she said. Neal smiled in response. ‘No harm.’

‘Sara, if you could change into this gown, I’ll be right back.’ said the young woman whose name, according to her name tag, was Holly.

She returned within minutes to find Sara lying on the table and holding Neal’s hand. 

‘This gel is going to feel cold on your skin’ the young woman said. ‘Have you had an ultrasound before?’

Sara glanced at the screen, eager to see what would soon be displayed there. ’I had a placental abruption at thirteen weeks and they did an ultrasound but this is Neal’s first.’

‘It’s true’ Neal said, turning on the charm. ‘I’m an ultrasound virgin.’

An indecipherable image appeared and Holly began to provide some explanations. ’Here you can see the spine and the head’ she said pointing to the monitor.

Neal could hear a steady beat and felt his throat tighten. Hearing their baby’s heartbeat made the whole thing so much more real.

‘The heartbeat is nice and strong’ said Holly as she examined the image.

‘How does everything look’ asked Sara, a little apprehensive.

‘Everything is exactly as it should be and look, the baby is facing this way so we can get a good look at what’s between his legs. Did you want to know the sex of your baby?’

Neal and Sara looked at each other and nodded.

‘Well, it’s most definitely a -’

WCWCWC

Back home, after dinner, they relaxed on the couch, Sara sitting up with her feet on the coffee table and Neal’s head on her lap facing her baby bump. They looked dreamily at the picture of the ultrasound they’d been handed. 

‘Whoa!’ said Neal as he felt the baby kicking against his hand. ‘That is one healthy kick for twenty weeks’ he said with authority.

‘Thank you, Dr. Google’ deadpanned Sara.

‘I like to keep up with this stuff’ he said looking up at her with a naughty smile. ‘What kind of dad would I be if I didn’t know every single thing about our baby daughter?’

He returned his gaze to her belly and ran his hand over it gently. ‘Hey sweet girl, this is your daddy’ he murmured. ‘You awake?’

Sara chuckled at the sight of him, so earnest as he spoke to their baby girl.

‘Mommy and I heard your heartbeat today’ he murmured as he kissed Sara’s stomach. ‘We can’t wait to see you.’

Sara looked down at Neal, rolling her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. Oh yeah, she thought, she’s definitely going to be a daddy’s girl! 

La fin


End file.
